Components within electronic devices typically include a clock which is used to synchronize and/or manage processing or communication activities. However, the frequencies at which the clocks operate sometimes adversely affect the overall performance of other components within the electronic device. For example, clocks which maximize the performance or speed of processing data may increase the battery consumption of the electronic device. In another example, component clocks operating at certain frequencies may generate noise, thereby adversely affecting the performance of the electronic device.